Valentine Love
by cRaZy gIrL iN dA hOoD
Summary: Poor Sakura's lost!Will Sasuke help her find her mom?And what about the puppy?The other part is with Unique girl-YAYZ.I know I suck at summries.But just read on!


**HIYA GUYS!!!!!!**

**Gomen for the delay in my story Sakura Has Had Enough.**

**This story was made by me and my beta Unique girl-YAYZ. The other part of this story is with her. Now read on this story!**

**Disclaimer: Everything but the plot belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

A little girl with pink hair was walking next to a beautiful woman with most of her cute features.

"Sweetie I want you to stay as close to me as you can"

Said, what was most likely, her mother. Nodding the little girl replied

"Yes mamma."

Smiling at her daughter, they proceeded on walking through the village known as The Village Hidden in the Leaves, or Konoha.

**Muhahahahaha I will stop it here! Just kidding I mean, what, I just wrote one paragraph. No, keep reading!**

When they entered the crowded market, the little girl became suddenly fascinated in a cute puppy in a pet store.

The manager of the store was giving the pups away for free, as the shop was closing down. Quickly she took the puppy and looked around for her mother.

A sickening feeling came over her.

Her mother was gone.

Trying to calm herself, she sat on a nearby rock hugging her puppy.

Then she began to cry. Her mother was gone and she was going to be alone forever!

Suddenly a boy her age came up to her.

"What's wrong?" He asked her.

Looking up at him, she recognised him from her class in the Ninja Academy. Sasuke. He too recognised her and asked

"Sakura why are you crying and where is your mom?"

Hearing the word mom made Sakura cry harder. Patting her back he said

"Sakura there is no use crying on Valentines Day!"

Sakura suddenly remembered. It was Valentines Day! Her puppy licked her face licking off her wet tears. She smiled softly and said

"Sasuke what are you doing here?"

Sasuke, pleased that he got her to stop crying, answered

"Well now that I'm six going on seven my mom lets me come here and look around so I came here to try to find something pretty for my mom."

Sakura looked at him, clearly surprised.

"Really? Won't you get lost?"

Sasuke explained to her that the market belonged to his family and he knew the place like the back of his hand. Sasuke then blushed when Sakura sniffed and said

"That's amazing Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke fought back his blush and asked Sakura why she was crying. At that, tears gathered at the rims of the pink haired girl's eyes. She explained to him how she had lost her mother because she was so amazed at the puppy, how the manager was selling them for free and how she got it. Looking at the pup, Sasuke marvelled at it and said

"This is the cutest puppy I've ever seen Sakura-chan!"

She smiled at him which made him blush again.

He took her hand and said

'Let's go find your mom Sakura -chan!"

Quickly he and Sakura went around asking people if they had seen her mom.

They asked an old lady who was selling apples.

"Nope, sorry cutie pie. How about I give you a kiss?"

Sakura, Sasuke and the puppy ran like leopards away from the freaky lady.

Next they asked a barber.

"Sorry kids, but I can give ya a haircut! You'll look just like me!"

Slowly the two (With the puppy) looked at the man's hair. He was bald except for a heart on his head.

They high tailed it out of there.

They asked a man passing by.

"YOU KNOW WHAT YOU ROTTEN KIDS? YOU WERE LUCKY TO HAVE A MOTHER, I ONLY HAD MY GAY FATHER SO GET OUT OF MY FACE OR I'LL FEED YOU TO MY SNAKE!"

They ran as fast as the wind to get away from that crazy, crazy man who was obviously drunk.

After many tries at finding Sakura's mother, they ended up panting for breath. Sakura began to cry again and Sasuke hopelessly tried to comfort her. All of a sudden, the pup started barking. Sakura didn't even look up. Sasuke strained to see what the puppy was yelping about, until he too saw it.

The puppy was barking because of a woman that was frantically asking everyone questions.

Upon closer inspection, he saw that it was Sakura's mother! Delighted, he hurriedly shook Sakura and exclaimed

"Sakura your mom!"

Looking up, she too saw her mother. Whooping with joy, she started toward her mom. Then she stopped. She turned and gave Sasuke a peck on the cheek, and ran off towards the woman, blushing madly, while scooping up her puppy.

Sasuke stood there, dumbstruck. When he finally managed to comprehend what had happened, his face turned beet red. From a distance he heard

"Sasuke come home this instant!"

Realising it was his mother, he quickly ran off to her.

But a thought remained in his head.

_I hope I see her again._

End

-

**I know, I know. Not enough Valentines love here and kinda short. But I'm a new writer I'm getting better! (I hope)**

**Well like I said the other part will be on Unique girl-YAZ's side. (Hopefully it will be better)**

**So...**

**HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!**

**JA NE!**

**Lilibeth-chan**


End file.
